SexRoom
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto. Distintos One-shot's sobre la pareja. Con contenido lemmon, lemmon, y más lemmon. Entran advertidos. Cap 01. Toilet. Cap 02. Biblioteca. Cap 03. Enfermería. ¡UP!
1. Toilet

**Disclaimer: **La serie no me pertenece, y tampoco intento lucrar con ella, solo estoy haciendo esto para mi entretenimiento y el de quien lo lea.  
**Advertencia:** Serán una serie de drabbles –no se cuantos- con puro contenido de lemmon, sin secuencia alguna, diferentes sitios donde puede la pareja central, tener realciones. Punto, no hay historia alguna a seguir.  
**Pareja: **Sasuke x Naruto

◊** ЅзхЯоōм** ◊  
◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦  
**«тоїlεт»

Un par de jóvenes iban entrando entre besos a un baño público, importándoles poco si alguien estaba dentro, tan solo hubo un hombre de edad avanzada que ya se lavaba las manos y les miró de manera reprobatoria, y diciendo algo como…

_«Váyanse a un hotel» _Se retiró

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro, y su piel era en realidad un contraste increíble ante su palidez, sus ojos igualmente negros, mientras el chico que le acompañaba lucía un par de azules ojos y cabello extremadamente rubio, mientras su piel brillaba por lo bronceada que estaba.

El moreno golpeó al otro contra el lavabo, le giró mientras agarraba sus caderas, golpeando su ya erecto miembro contra el trasero del otro, ambos tenían la ropa puesta pero deseaban sentirse.

Las manos del rubio estaban sobre la loseta del lavabo para detenerse, sintiendo como el otro le golpeaba con fuerza, arqueó su espalda y mencionó el nombre de su acompañante.

— Oh Sasuke, entremos a un baño. – pidió con la voz entre cortada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba conforme sus pulmones tomaban aire con desesperación, sentía la mano pálida del otro recorrer de su pecho hasta la parte baja del estómago y continuar esa exploración.

— Vamos, alguien aquí… nos puede ver… - dijo utilizando el poco oxígeno que podía llevar a sus pulmones en todo ese mar de éxtasis.

— Eso lo hace más excitante. ¿No lo crees, Naruto? – indagó su amante, con la voz ronca que le pertenecía, susurrándole al oído.

La mano del moreno vagaba por todo el pecho bajo la camisa, mientras besaba el oído ajeno, mordiendo de vez en cuando el lóbulo. Naruto por su parte inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras pegaba lo más que podía su cuerpo al otro.

Un calor intenso les invadía todo el cuerpo, parecía quemarles por dentro, pero no era molesto, al contrario, era una rara sensación de éxtasis y adrenalina mezclados.

Naruto se giró, atacando primero los labios de su amante, una de sus manos tomaba la nuca del moreno, mientras la otra descendía por todo su cuerpo, queriendo palpar lo más que pudiera. Comenzó a caminar, empujando en el acto al otro, quien no se resistía, tan solo iba siendo dirigido.

Entraron en un compartimiento y el rubio, cerciorándose de que estuviese cerrada la tapa, empujó a Sasuke, logrando que este soltara un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, mientras caía sentado. Cerró la puerta tras él, deslizando una pequeña barra metálica que fungía como seguro.

— El espacio es menor… pero eso lo hace acogedor. – mencionó Naruto, subiendo su rodilla al retrete, colándola entre las piernas del otro para comenzar a masturbarle de esa forma. Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de retirar la camisa que ahora tanto le estaba estorbando.

Había comenzado a chupar los pezones del moreno, mientras le arrancaba unos cuantos sonidos de placer, su rodilla continuaba con aquel trabajo masturbándole.

Se besaron, Sasuke tomó a Naruto del rostro, apretándole para atraerlo y apoderarse de aquella boca ya roja, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas y se mordían entre sí.

Sasuke se puso de pie y giró sus cuerpos, aprovechó el momento para retirar la camisa del otro, y dejarla caer al suelo sin tomarle en realidad importancia alguna. Naruto apenas se iba sentar en donde antiguamente estaba el moreno, cuando Sasuke le tomó de la parte trasera de los muslos, obligándole a tomarse de la parte superior de las paredes del diminuto cubículo.

Sintió como le elevaba y después le ayudaba a sentarse en el depósito de agua del baño, quedando así más a su altura.

Las ávidas manos de Sasuke le abrieron el pantalón y ayudándole, levantó un poco su trasero para que el otro pudiera bajarlo hasta sus tobillos.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa del rubio, al sentir la cabeza del otro descender hasta apoderarse de su virilidad, quiso gritar pero alcanzó a morder su labio inferior. Los labios de Sasuke le mordían y su lengua se deslizaba a lo largo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba con su mano los cabellos negros, moviéndoles al compás que él imponía junto con su pareja, Sasuke le estaba llevando a la gloria con ese acto.

Varios minutos de intenso calor, le hicieron terminar en la boca del otro, quién le recibió, un poco de su semilla se derramó por la comisura de aquella delicada boca que le llevó hasta su primer orgasmo del día.

Se acercó y sacando su lengua, lamió aquello que le pertenecía, besando después al moreno.

Y sabía lo que seguía, se puso de pie, acomodándose en el estrecho espacio, subió una rodilla en la parte baja del retrete y sus manos le detuvieron sobre el depósito de agua para no caer, esperó un poco mientras Sasuke se retiraba el pantalón al igual que él y después colocaba un condón para que no le fuese a lastimar.

Y entonces le penetró.

Tomó sus caderas y con cuidado se posicionó, para luego irse introduciendo poco a poco. Ambos apretaban los ojos queriendo gritar por aquel goce experimentado. Una vez Sasuke estaba completamente en su interior, comenzó a moverse, inclinó su cuerpo aún más al frente, para darle espacio al otro de penetrar con mayor profundidad, cosa que ambos disfrutaban.

Un vaivén acompasado fue al inicio, seguido de unas embestidas fuertes y seguidas, cada vez más hondas.

Y así llegaron ambos al orgasmo simultáneamente.

Jadeaban… sus respiraciones igualmente irregulares y sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Volvieron a la realidad, donde escucharon a alguien lavándose las manos y poco les importó.

Se dieron unos cuantos besos más, y se limpiaron, para luego acomodarse la ropa y salir de ahí, un hombre iba saliendo del baño contiguo y les miró para luego sonreír.

— Tienes… sucio aquí. – mencionó el hombre, mientras señalaba la comisura de su boca, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Quien al contrario de avergonzarse, sacó su lengua y lamió aquella parte a la que el otro se refería.

— Gracias por el dato. – se burló habiendo echado a perder la burla el otro, quien pretendía ponerlo en vergüenza.

El hombre salió y Sasuke giró a ver a Naruto, quien tenía las mejillas bastante rojas.

Sasuke sonrió.

_Después de todo, dicen que los serios son los peores… _

«**Фшαяї**»

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores..."  
Woody Allen_

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

**Date:** August/28/2008

**Time****:** 11:15 PM

Gracias por leer y de antemano, por tu comentario también.


	2. Biblioteca

**Disclaimer: **La serie no me pertenece, y tampoco intento lucrar con ella, solo estoy haciendo esto para mi entretenimiento y el de quien lo lea.  
**Advertencia:** Serán una serie one-shot's –no se cuantos- con puro contenido de lemmon, sin secuencia alguna, diferentes sitios donde puede la pareja central, tener realciones. Punto, no hay historia alguna a seguir.  
**Pareja: **Sasuke x Naruto

◊ **ЅзхЯоōм** ◊  
**—**◊**—  
**«βїbliотεcα»

Se paró justo en la entrada, y suspiró hondo. Su mirada vagó un poco, había escasas personas y un ligerísimo murmullo se podía escuchar salir de todas ellas. Algo raro.

Enormes estanterías repletas de libros, diferentes portadas, colores, todos podían verse únicamente por el lomo. Contó al menos unas 15 estanterías colocadas de forma paralela. Cubículos individuales, y mesas más grandes en los alrededores.

— Genial. – murmuró cansado de tener que estar ahí. En realidad era la primera ocasión que visitaba ese lugar, ya que aunque se murmurara que la biblioteca de su universidad era la más completa y de las más grandes, poco le interesaba, para él, era lo mismo.

Esperaba no tener que conocer ese lugar, pero claro, su profesor no tenía la misma intención, así que esta vez, les había dejado una tarea sobre una investigación de la microeconomía, la oferta y demanda y demás cosas. Claro, como el maestro era un anciano, detestaba la tecnología y les había prohibido el uso del Internet para aquella búsqueda. Ahora tenía que llevar al menos un libro de prueba e información de al menos tres autores distintos.

Había un sistema sencillo para la búsqueda de los dichos libros de la materia, sólo debía buscar en las computadoras que estaban junto a la entrada, por campos, ya fuera autor, materia, título del libro, etc.…

Anotó el número que debía buscar en la parte baja del lomo del libro y comenzó con su búsqueda. Pero no esperaba encontrarse algo tan interesante en un lugar tan aburrido _aparentemente._

Miró a un lado y en un cubículo apartado se encontraba dándole la espalda el moreno.

— ¿Sasuke? – murmuró para sí mismo. Bueno, no era tan quimérico verle ahí, como lo era verse a sí mismo. Pero bien, no esperaba hallarlo precisamente en el mismo horario que él.

Acentuó su mirada notando que el chico tenía una laptop frente a él y parecía atento a la pantalla. Encontró dos de los libros que buscaba y con rapidez se dirigió hasta donde estaba el otro, sentándose en el cubículo junto a este con la mayor de las calmas y por supuesto, en silencio.

Y Sasuke ni siquiera volteó de reojo. Lo ignoró por completo.

Naruto arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió que por el momento, debía buscar su tarea y después vería como llamar la atención del otro.

Y pasaron extensos y pesados minutos, en los cuales Naruto no podía concentrarse, tan solo miraba a su lado, ya fuera por encima del libro o girando su rostro por completo, recargando su barbilla en la mano para acomodarse.

Y Sasuke no lo había notado.

_¿Qué podría estar viendo Sasuke para ignorarle así? _

Tenían casi dos días completos de no verse ya que el moreno estaba en periodo de exámenes y aún así, cuando le tenía al lado, ni siquiera lo notaba. Eso sin duda era indignante.

Volvió a meditar un momento sobre lo que Sasuke pudiera estar viendo en aquella maldita laptop que fuese tan importante como para no prestar atención a lo demás.

Y entonces algo se le ocurrió cuando notó como el moreno movía un poco los hombros, lo cual podía ser dos cosas según le conocía. Primero, estaba cansado y algo tenso de aquella parte, o segundo, estaba algo nervioso y no sabiendo como reaccionar ante lo que estuviese haciendo, y se movía inconscientemente.

Y sacando conclusiones, Naruto entendió algo.

_«Seguro está viendo pornografía en su laptop» _Miró que en su cubículo había una conexión eléctrica y un anuncio sobre la pared cuando entró le recordó que ahí había Internet inalámbrico, así que eso podía ser. Tenía sentido.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco de manera cómplice.

_«Así que viendo pornografía en un lugar público, y teniendo a tu sexy novio a un lado y sin haberle prestado atención en este par de días» _

Y una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de sus labios, miró a los lados y no había nadie, para su fortuna, Sasuke era del tipo de persona que se sentaba en la parte más alejada que pudiera de toda la civilización, y esta ocasión sería de ayuda. Observó y con seguridad, nadie estaba a su alrededor.

_«Perfecto»_ pensó para sí mismo y estiró su mano, tocando el muslo del otro de forma sugestiva. El moreno dio un pequeño salto, pues seguramente no esperaba aquello, y antes de que pudiese renegar, Naruto se acercó a su oído y lo lamió.

— Está bien… tu sigue con lo que hacías, nadie nos verá. – dijo acercando su mano con peligro a la parte pélvica del otro.

— Estás demente, aquí no. – murmuró Sasuke queriendo alejar la mano del rubio, pero tratando de disimular y no hacer mucho escándalo en el proceso.

Pero Naruto tenía otra idea en mente, y comenzó a masajear el miembro del otro sobre la tela, ocasionando un ligero gemido de sorpresa y placer mezclados. Cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio, quién se mantenía aparentemente, mirando su libro abierto, su silla cerca de la otra y su mano bajo su mesa.

Si alguien les viese desde lejos, tan solo notaría que estaban algo cerca para estar en cubículos separados, pero bien podían haber llegado juntos y buscar un poco de silencio.

— Naruto, basta. – determinó en un nuevo murmullo, colocando una de sus manos sobre la que le masturbaba. – Estás en la biblioteca, compórtate. – pidió, olvidando que su rubio era demasiado impulsivo y aquella petición, estaba de más.

— Lo que digas… tú no te alteres y sigue en tus asuntos… - Naruto sonrió y se acercó al ver los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa, apresándolos en un cálido beso. Sasuke le separó por los hombros y giró a los lados buscando una posible persona que les hubiese mirado.

Y Naruto retuvo la carcajada que amenazó con salir, era tan excitante poner a Sasuke en aquellas situaciones, recordaba un par de ellas en otros lugares públicos donde el moreno se ponía nervioso y le evitaba ante cada insinuación. Dejándole con ganas hasta que llegaban a la casa de él. Pero esta vez al menos Sasuke tendría que visitar el baño de la biblioteca. Pero _no_ su casa.

Miró al moreno recargar ambos codos en la mesa y sus manos pasar por sobre su rostro, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y sus ojos apretados. Lo cual provocó en el rubio un éxtasis que no imaginó. Por lo que siguió con su acción.

— N... Na-ru-to. – separó cada silaba esperando que el rubio reaccionase y lo dejara, ya que sólo hacía aquello cuando estaba molesto.

Y entonces con la experiencia ya adquirida a lo largo de su relación, desabotonó el pantalón del otro con una mano. Colándose bajo la ropa interior. Tomó con su mano el miembro del otro, colocó su dedo pulgar en la punta mientras masturbaba con un ritmo en un inicio lento, y delirante.

Los ojos azules giraron para ver a Sasuke y sus reacciones, parecía tenso, nervioso pero sin duda estaba disfrutando de aquello, ahora tenía una de sus manos sobre la frente y su otra mano inmóvil sobre el teclado de la dichosa laptop.

_«¿Por qué no sigue viendo lo mismo para excitarse más?»_ Pensó el rubio, inclinándose un poco hacia el chico para ver la pantalla de la computadora, notando como las únicas ventanas que estaban abiertas, eran dos, una de un documento en Word, y la otra de Internet y parecía ser su bandeja de entrada.

Le restó importancia, dándose cuenta de que su hiperactiva imaginación le había hecho una mala pasada. Pero ahora era lo de menos…

Giró ligeramente su cabeza a un lado y notó que la misma soledad les acompañaba. Perfecto.

Se estiró y cerró la laptop ante la sorprendida mirada del otro, después jaló la silla de Sasuke para sentarse sobre el regazo del moreno, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de éste y usando la mesa como respaldo propio para no caer.

— Te amo. – le dijo a su amante, quien parecía impactado ante la situación.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! – estuvo a punto de gritar aquella pregunta, pero se contuvo, abrió los ojos en demasía y la boca cuando sintió al otro removerse en su regazo, masturbándole ahora de aquella manera. – Dios… Naruto deten… - pero los labios del rubio le callaron cualquier reclamo, pudo sentir las manos del moreno sobre sus costados apretándole para alejarlo, pero sin ejercer la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Después de todo… parecía que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— Eso pasa por ignorarme. Y por tenerme en ayunas este par de días… - mencionó haciendo referencia a la falta de sexo debido a los mentados exámenes del mayor.

— Vamos… a tu casa, pero no… aquí. – gimió sobre el oído ajeno, apenas completando la frase mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y abría la boca al sentir un movimiento inesperado por parte del otro, que le dejaba sin aire.

— Esta vez no… - Naruto se puso de pie y jaló al moreno de la corbata. – Me excita verte vestido tan formal. – confesó sobre los labios del otro. Mientras empujaba la laptop al fondo del cubículo y se sentaba en la orilla de la mesa, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Sasuke y atrayéndolas hacia la suya.

— Nos pueden expulsar… - murmuraba entre besos, y sintiendo los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello, mordiendo las partes que se dejaban a la vista.

— No seas aguafiestas… y tómame ya. – exigió Naruto introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de un lado al otro para encajar a la perfección y profundizar sus besos.

— No, Naruto, entiende… aquí… ¡Oh! Naruto… - gimió la última parte cuando el otro se abrió el pantalón y llevó una de sus manos hasta el miembro ajeno.

— Ahora te toca a ti. – dijo al sentir como la mano del moreno cobraba vida y comenzaba a acariciarle, aquellos largos y expertos dedos jugaban con sus testículos, moviéndolos con ligereza mientras subía con lentitud por todo el miembro y después le tomaba con toda la mano, comenzando a masturbarle a un ritmo acelerado.

Naruto miró a través de las ventanas la oscura apariencia del cielo, al menos habría pasado una hora desde que estuviera ahí. Giró su vista algo nublada por la excitación a uno de los relojes que permanecían en lo alto de una de las paredes. Poco más de media hora para las nueve, horario en que cerraban ese lugar, así que si no se daban prisa…

— Rápido, te necesito dentro. – dijo apurado al ver la hora. Pero Sasuke no hizo nada, tan sólo apretó con más fuerza el miembro y le masturbó más a prisa, Naruto colocó ambas manos en los hombros del moreno y los apretó, sintiendo que faltaba poco para que terminara en las manos del otro. – Sasuke… - echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como el otro se liberaba de su agarre en los hombros al agacharse, bajando un poco su pantalón, supliendo el trabajo de su mano, con el de su boca. – ¡Oh god!… esto es la gloria. – dijo mezclando el inglés, sabía que Sasuke amaba que le hablase en aquel idioma, debido al acento que por naturalidad se le salía.

Y terminó en la boca del otro, sintiendo el pecho subir y bajar a prisa, estaba alterado y con la adrenalina a niveles poco imaginados, observaba a los lados esperando que nadie se acercara. Pero a estas alturas, ya poco sería lo que pudiera hacer para que no les vieran.

Creyó que ahí terminaría el asunto, pero olvidaba que su amante también necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, así que éste le puso de pie y le giró empujándolo de la espalda hacia enfrente para que quedara en un ángulo de noventa grados con su cuerpo. Y de un movimiento, le bajó el pantalón, el cual cayó hasta el suelo, mientras los boxers sólo quedaban en los muslos. Su propio pantalón ya estaba abierto así que sólo movió su ropa interior y sacó su miembro, sacó su cartera a prisa, colocándose un condón, momento en que Naruto renegó por la tardanza.

Pero tuvo que apretar sus labios, mordiéndolos para no gritar cuando sintió como era invadido por completo por el otro, quien sin esperar había comenzado a embestirle, un vaivén rápido que le provocaba abrir la boca en busca del oxígeno que no le estaba llegando por completo a los pulmones.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco al frente para murmurar cerca del otro.

— ¿Así o más adentro? – indagó ante el asentimiento de Naruto, que fue lo único que pudo contestar, sintiendo las manos ajenas tomarle de la cadera y empujar con mayor fuerza.

Naruto gemía tapando su boca con la mano para que no le escucharan, mientras era ahora él quien apretaba los ojos en completo éxtasis. Pronto sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse y después detenerse. Mientras él había manchado un poco su estómago y parte de la mesa al terminar por segunda ocasión.

Sasuke acomodó su ropa sin retirar el condón y vio como Naruto se quitaba la chamarra que traía puesta y con ella limpiaba la suciedad para luego acomodarse como si nada. El moreno hizo una seña de que ya volvía y se retiró al baño para tirar el ya usado preservativo.

Cuando volvió, Naruto estaba sentado, esperando por su llegada, sus mejillas rojas y algunos cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor, mientras su demás cabello estaba en completo desorden, cosa que no había notado hasta ese momento. Por suerte él se había lavado el rostro, lo secó y acomodó su cabello como antes, al igual que su camisa bajo el pantalón y la corbata.

— ¿Tuviste exposición el día de hoy? – preguntó Naruto al verle venir con la tranquilidad de siempre, y con aquel traje formal.

— Así es, ya conoces las reglas, formal a morir si tienes exposición. – recordó al otro. Quien sonrió asintiendo.

— ¿Nos vamos a mi casa? – preguntó conociendo el doble significado que tenía aquello. Sasuke sonrió negando divertido ante la propuesta del rubio.

— Eres insaciable. ¿Cierto? – y ambos sonrieron.

— Ya vamos a cerrar… - dijo una tercera voz, asomándose a donde estaban. Naruto sólo sonrió y asintió.

— Ya vamos. – avisó tomando sus cosas.

Sasuke extrañamente se puso más pálido de lo normal.

Y Naruto sólo sonrió con mayor placer.

«**Фшαяї**»

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras usted la espera, el sexo le plantea unas cuantas preguntas..."  
Woody Allen_

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

**Date:** September/12/2008  
**Time:** 05:25 PM

Ok, después de esta locura, sólo puedo decir que fue lo que **TheLadyIvanov** pidió, en una biblioteca según ella me dijo, y yo sólo cumplí. Se aceptan sugerencias para el siguiente lugar. Tengo varios pensados, pero siempre es bueno que opinen y claro que los tomaré en cuenta.

En otras cosas, no menos importantes… Gracias a quienes dejaron su valioso comentario en el primer lemmon…

Miki Love yaoi  
Dark Moon  
DraculaN666  
SakuraAngeliux  
TheLadyIvanov  
Hitomi miri

**¡GRACIAS!**

Nos vemos en el siguiente… si así lo desean.

_«Gracias por leer, y de antemano por tu comentario también»_


	3. Enfermería

**Disclaimer: **La serie no me pertenece, y tampoco intento lucrar con ella, solo estoy haciendo esto para mi entretenimiento y el de quien lo lea.  
**Advertencia:** Serán una serie one-shot's –no se cuantos- con puro contenido de lemmon, sin secuencia alguna, diferentes sitios donde puede la pareja central, tener realciones. Punto, no hay historia alguna a seguir.  
**Pareja: **Sasuke x Naruto

◊ **ЅзхЯоōм** ◊  
**◦▪∙.†.∙▪◦  
«Σиfεямэяíα»  
**

El rubio oji azul llegó presentándose a enfermería como le habían dicho que lo hiciera. No estaba precisamente enfermo, pero en ese colegio solían hacerles exámenes de rutina cada nuevo semestre, y ese no sería la excepción. Así que siguiendo las reglas llegó hasta dicho lugar, sonriendo a la mujer de seria expresión que se hallaba ahí.

Ésta sólo le indicó con la cabeza que entrara, así que accedió. Se sentó en una camilla para esperar a la doctora, miró a todos lados inspeccionando el lugar, reparando en la cortina que fungía como separador.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que del otro lado estaba alguien. De su salón apenas iban en la letra «U» puesto que iban por lista, así que lo mandaron solo. ¿Quién podría ser entonces?

Dado que solía desesperarse demasiado rápido, Naruto intentó asomarse, pero la cortina era lo suficiente gruesa para demostrar sólo una silueta. Sonrió un poco, cuando la persona giró la cabeza al parecer hacia la ventana, entonces pudo ver el singular peinado.

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirando todo el día? -Preguntó la voz gruesa desde el otro lado.- Ven acá.- Ordenó secamente.

Sasuke, por su parte, pudo ver la desesperación de Naruto. No era anormal, de hecho, aunque el rubio solía impresionar a las personas, había situaciones que eran fácilmente deductivas. Naruto no sabía esperar. El vaivén y los movimientos de la cama contigua le hicieron saber que era él. Por eso Sasuke se había mantenido el suficiente tiempo quieto, para desesperar su curiosidad.

Sonrió apenas un poco.

Naruto igualmente sonrió ante la idea del moreno ahí mismo. Por lo que se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la otra, primero asomando su cabeza a través de la cortina, agrandando la expresión alegre de su rostro al mirarle ahí, Sasuke siempre parecía tener el mismo gesto en la cara. Pero aún así, le gustaba bastante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó siguiendo a su curiosidad. – Pensé que únicamente los de mi clase vendrían el día de hoy… - afirmó rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice, y un minuto después reaccionó y abrió de más los ojos. - ¿Te pasó algo?, ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestionó denotando su preocupación por el moreno.

Sasuke se hallaba recostado en la cama. Las piernas extendidas, cruzando los tobillos; los brazos también estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Sólo vine aquí para ver qué idiota preguntaba.- Ironizó. Su gesto serio no cambió, pero estuvo a punto de sonreír (o al menos lo hizo internamente), al ver el gesto de Naruto. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el mismo mareo por el que su profesor, Kakashi, lo había obligado a ir a la enfermería. Sólo le faltaba un poco de comida en el estómago, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una visita a la cafetería. Pero la proverbial cabezonería de Sasuke, le había regalado el hecho de que, Kakashi le castigara por haberlo ignorado. Nadie hacía caso omiso de sus amables advertencias, y menos aún se quedaba inmune de sus piadosos castigos.

Mantendría a Sasuke en la enfermería, viendo los exámenes de los otros alumnos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, posiblemente el muy mañoso tenía planeado algo. ¿Por qué llamaría a la doctora y a la enfermera, justo cuando Naruto entraría?

Mientras el otro descansaba, Naruto arrugó el ceño ante la manera en que el Uchiha contestó, inflando un poco sus mejillas de manera infantil, pero omitiendo el comentario ácido, a los que en realidad ya estaba más que acostumbrado por parte de su koibito, se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Estuvo en todo momento al tanto de las expresiones del mayor así que estiró su mano posándola en la frente ajena.

— En realidad te ves más pálido de lo normal, creo que quieres hacerle competencia a Sai. – dijo haciendo referencia a su amigo, quién poseía un color de piel sumamente albino.

Quiso reír un poco, ya que sabía que a Sasuke para nada le agradaba la sola mención de su amigo, pero precisamente por eso lo había hecho.

La única muestra de molestia fue un ligero levantamiento de la ceja. Él no necesitaba demostrar nada, pero no estaba descartado darle una lección a Naruto por haberse atrevido a compararle. Aunque sólo fuera en el color de la piel. Le tomó la muñeca para jalarlo. Cualquiera podría desear aprovecharse de la situación para poder intimar con su pareja, pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, nunca valdría algo más que una venganza. Y que mejor que hacerle rabiar un rato. En vez de tirarle hacia la cama, lo había arrojado al suelo con un sólo tirón.

Y como sólo con él se permitía hacerlo, cuando Naruto soltó el grito de sorpresa, luego el escandaloso quejido y el exagerado reclamo (todo casi en fracción de segundos), Sasuke se rió.

— Itaee… teme, baka. – comenzó a insultarle mientras se sobaba con una mano el trasero, y su expresión denotaba un poco de dolor. – Ahora vas a tener que sobarme la zona afectada teme-ttebayo. – dijo poniéndose en pie y mirándole con reproche.

El otro ni se movió.

Así que tomando la mejor opción, Naruto subió una vez más a la cama, sentándose sobre las caderas del otro, una pierna a cada lado mientras sus brazos descansaban cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada hacia bajo en forma de reproche y podría decirse que también algo superior.

— Ahora si, Uchiha-teme, deberás pagar por tu mala acción. – aclaró en un simple juego que podría tomarse como algo travieso y en cierto modo de doble intención.

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa en su boca.

— Estoy aterrorizado, el justiciero ha venido a reclamarle algo al vengador.

Sin aviso previo de movimiento, descruzó otra vez los brazos, le tomó en un puñado la cabellera rubia de la nuca; la otra mano la posó en la cintura. Tomó impulso y lo giró, ahora él estaba sobre Naruto, que tenía las piernas bien abiertas debido a la posición que habían tomado antes. Ladeó el rostro, haciendo que sus pupilas oscuras bailaran al mirarle los ojos y la boca consecutivamente. Naruto parecía ligeramente sorprendido de forma inicial, por las acciones rápidas. No sabía como reaccionaría, por el momento no le interesaba. Poniendo un poco más de fuerza en la mano que sujetaba el cabello, la jaló un poco hacia atrás, para darse espacio en aquel apetitoso cuello. Dio una ligera lamida hasta el oído.

— ¿Decías? -le susurró con burla.

Por su lado, Naruto quiso gemir, no supo si por la sorpresa, o por placer, aunque talvez no le interesaba detenerse a pensar en el real motivo de aquel sonido que se encerró en su garganta.

Cerró sus azules ojos con fuerza sintiendo la presión de la mano ajena sobre su cabello, en cierta parte dolía, pero no demasiado como para no haber disfrutado lo anterior. Pero tampoco estaba ahí para dejarse intimidar, conocía muy bien a Sasuke y sabía que le fascinaba cuando se ponían las cosas algo rudas. Claro, sin exagerar.

Así que subió su mano tomando el mentón del otro con ella, apretándole las mejillas sin sutileza alguna y jalándole hasta besarlo, mordiendo el labio inferior enseguida, para después apoderarse de ambos y comenzar con un hambriento beso, en el cual ya pedía acceso con su lengua para poder explorar la cavidad contraria como ya tantas ocasiones lo había hecho.

Importándole poco o nada en realidad que llegase alguien y pudiera encontrarles en esa situación bastante comprometedora.

Muchos habían deseado los labios de Sasuke, aunque siempre era inaccesible. Lo que le hacía muchas veces interesante era eso, y aunque Naruto fuese su pareja, no le daría el gusto de eliminar ese encanto. No respondió el beso. No porque no lo deseara. Ese beso, la lengua que chocaba contra sus labios, comenzaba a ponerlo a tono. Pero no le permitiría de ninguna manera tomar posesión antes de que él lo ordenara.

Quitó la mano de la cintura, para poder tomar la mano que se había atrevido a tomar su rostro. Le sostuvo firmemente la muñeca, jalándola para ponerla sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

— Ahí esta mejor. – Abrió la boca para abarcarle los labios. Ese si era un beso hambriento. ¡Y rayos que tenía hambre!. Podría devorárselo, aunque no literalmente. No estaría mal. La mano en su nuca dejó el agarre de forma gradual, para convertirse en una caricia. Mientras seguía besándole, abriéndole la boca con la sola lengua de ser necesario, comenzó a frotar sus caderas, aprovechando que estaba entre sus piernas.

Naruto comprendió la dirección del asunto, así que se removió un poco debajo del cuerpo contrario, parecía quererse liberar, volteó el rostro a un lado para librarse de la boca que le apresaba, aunque debía admitir que Sasuke siempre había sido un experto en el área de los besos, pero el juego comenzaba a excitarle en cierta manera.

La adrenalina de ser descubiertos, el forcejeo y la resistencia. Todo era sin duda más que afrodisíacos suficientes para su creciente excitación.

Su rostro permanecía de lado mientras inhalaba oxígeno por la boca, tratando de disimular un poco su agitación ante el éxtasis que le causaba el placentero movimiento que causaba la fricción de ambas caderas. Su mano atrapada, intentaba con fuerza liberarse pero para su mala suerte, Sasuke era más fuerte en ese sentido.

Aunque siempre le quedaba una mano libre, la cual llevó hasta el costado ajeno, cerca de la cadera, apretando la piel bajo la ropa.

Sasuke pudo sentir cómo sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse a un mismo compás, pero como siempre, el odiado sentido de la moralidad que tenía Naruto, estaba amenazando con echarle a perder tan placentero plan.

— Deja de moverte, así dobe.- Cuando un movimiento de la cadera de Naruto, con tal de liberarse, hizo un zig zag que le estremeció, decidió que no iba a reclamar, sino a espantarlo un poco más. – Date cuenta, si lo hacemos lento, la doctora entrara, viendo a dos adolescentes fornicando... con suerte nos expulsaran a ambos.

El grito de Naruto, en reclamo, iba a ser evidente. Momento justo para atraparle otra vez los labios. La mano que aún estaba en la cabellera rubia, bajo en caricias incitantes hasta la nalga, que apretujó. Dejó la mano ahí, elevándole la cadera para poder restregarse con mayor intensidad. Abrió los ojos, intentando en vano mirar hacia la puerta. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, era simplemente excitante.

El rubio por su parte mordió uno de los labios que ya le apresaban, liberándose para seguir en cortos besos hasta el cuello, mientras su mano libre se ocupaba de colarse bajo la ropa de Sasuke, subiendo a través de su pecho, palpando con sus yemas todo la piel a su paso, bajando después con la misma lentitud hasta detenerse en el pantalón, el cual le estaba costando algo de trabajo abrirlo debido al movimiento de ambos, así que ignorando por un momento aquello, dejó la mano viajar hasta el miembro del otro, apretándolo por sobre la ropa, pero sin lastimarle, al contrario, regalándole un roce que sabía sería aún más placentero.

Por otro lado, sus labios no se quedaban quietos, buscando más piel, lamiendo cuanto podía y dando pequeños mordiscos mientras le era permitido, succionando una parte de su piel que talvez quedaría marcado, más por lo delicada de aquella piel, que por el acto en sí.

— Si serás teme…- murmuró ya luego de sus acciones, aún sin poderse quitar la idea de que les descubriesen en tan penosa situación. Después de todo, se supone que debía llegar la doctora a buscarle, o en su defecto, mandar llamar al siguiente en la lista, pero para ese momento, ya era imposible detenerse y en realidad, si era sincero, tampoco lo deseaba.

La voz de Naruto, había tomado un tono distinto al habitual. Eso le encantaba. Sacó un gemido casi inaudible cuando aquella mano comenzó a acariciarle. Naruto no era el único, Sasuke había comenzado a aflojarle el uniforme, con la facilidad de la experiencia previa de haberlo asaltado muchas ocasiones anteriores. Le abrió finalmente la camiseta de un tirón, quedándose por unos instantes viendo embelesado la piel tostada. Se metió una tetilla a la boca, lamiendo la areola, repiqueteando con la lengua sobre el centro, succionándola. Le mordisqueo el pecho hasta llegar a la otra, mientras que su otra mano ya le había abierto el pantalón con presteza.

Bajó con besos húmedos por el abdomen, hasta que llegó a la erección. Besó la prominencia más visible, sabiendo que era la cabeza del miembro. Le abrió los muslos, separándolo con las manos. Sin apartar el rostro de la zona, miró hacia arriba, sonriendo apenas. Tomó el extremo de la ropa interior con los dientes, comenzando a bajarla con lentitud.

— Apuesto a que quieres. -Retó.

— Ganaste. – mencionó susurrante, esperando en realidad por que el otro hiciese lo que pensaba. No podría negar su estado más que excitado en ese momento, su hombría se alzaba demostrando cuanto le deseaba y cómo le ponía con sólo tocarle.

Deseaba más, también quería arrancarle la ropa con los dientes, despojarlo de esas prendas de tela que interferían con su vista y peor aún, con su tacto.

Se sentó inquieto, después de todo, su naturaleza impaciente le ordenaba realizar lo que deseaba y no esperar más. Así que poco le importó que el otro estuviese cerca de su pelvis, primero tomó el rostro entre ambas manos para elevarle así un poco, besándole mientras se encargaba de abrir la camisa del colegio, que justo ahora estaba de más. El pantalón fue su siguiente presa, el cual logró abrir con una mano, mientras la otra detenía por la nuca a Sasuke para atacarle con un profundo beso.

Siempre tenían esa sensación extraña cuando sus cuerpos desnudos estaban en contacto. Aunque solían acariciarse normalmente cuando estaban a solas, porque Sasuke era lo suficiente antisocial como para no permitir que Naruto, le diera ni un sólo beso en público, el tener un contacto tan íntimo, tan erótico, les regalaba emociones que casi eran imposibles de domar.

Sasuke lanzó un sonido con la garganta. No importaba que las manos de Naruto fueran casi como lijas, ese toque era precisamente lo que le gustaba. Manos fuertes, varoniles. Las mismas que no se contuvo en tomar y besar. Sólo para eso había separado su boca de la del rubio... si, también para arrojarlo de nueva cuenta de espaldas a la cama. Le separó de nueva cuenta los muslos, dirigiéndose hacia su abdomen, con el fin de causarle estremecimiento, pasó los labios en un ligerísimo roce, descendiendo hasta la parte más baja, una de las más sensibles. Ahí, Sasuke utilizó los dientes para rozar apenas la piel, enrojeciéndola ligeramente. Tomó con firmeza el miembro que parecía apuntarle. Aspiró aire, lamiéndose los labios como si ya lo hubiera saboreado. Abrió la boca, metiéndolo de una sola vez hasta donde la anatomía de ambos pudo permitirlo.

Naruto sintió aquella cálida humedad envolverle por completo, arqueó su espalda lo más que pudo, mientras sus dientes se encargaron de morder su labio inferior con fuerza, sacándole un poco de sangre pero evitando que gritara y llegaran a interrumpirles, porque para ser franco, a éstas alturas ya poco le importaba una expulsión, su preocupación era que no les dejasen acabar.

La boca experta de Sasuke se movía acelerándole la respiración, llevándole hasta el límite, si es que en realidad existía alguno.

— Sasuke, espera…- pidió apenas tomando aire, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría y no quería hacerlo en la boca del otro, tomó con una de sus manos el cabello negro apretándolo, pero su placer iba más allá y tampoco quería que Sasuke dejara lo que hacía, así que su mano se mantuvo aferrada aguantando por más tiempo, prolongando el clímax un poco más.

Después de todo sabía que vendría para ambos en un rato más. Y antes de acabar en la boca ajena, jaló con fuerza el cabello del otro para separarle, cosa que sabía iba desagradar a su pareja, pero prefería el momento en que ambos terminasen gritando juntos ante un orgasmo simultáneo.

— ¿Pretendes que todo mundo nos descubra? - preguntó finalmente al tener el rostro ajeno frente al suyo.

Frunció el seño, para después sonreír casi de forma maliciosa. Se liberó la cabeza, abalanzándose hacia enfrente, para poder colocar sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Naruto. Lamió el hilillo de sangre que el propio Naruto, había provocado.

— ¡Dobe!, ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan de lo nuestro? - Esas eran las palabras que Naruto, siempre estaba diciéndole a Sasuke. Cuando vio el mohín de disgusto en la cara de Naruto, supo que era suficiente para completar su venganza. Nada como utilizar sus palabras en su contra. Le puso una mano sobre la boca. – Haces mucho ruido. – Se escupió la otra mano, aprovechando que Naruto, que no sabía quedarse callado ni cuando fornicaban, luchaba inútilmente para liberarse. Llevó su mano empapada de saliva entre las piernas que aún le acunaban tan cálidamente (por decirlo de alguna manera), pero que jamás dejaban de moverse. ¡Y cómo amaba que Naruto fuera hiperactivo hasta en la cama!.

Acarició entre las nalgas de Naruto, comenzando a lubricarle con la saliva. No, definitivamente no era suficiente. Le liberó la boca de la mano, sólo para escuchar un grito que ahogó instantáneamente con sus labios. Tomó el miembro de Naruto, utilizando el líquido pre-seminal, y la saliva que él había dejado impregnada también en el miembro, como segundo lubricante.

Sonrió bajo el desesperado beso que le estaba dando. El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó por un momento quieto. Tal vez le había dolido que lo penetrara de una sola vez.

Y de hecho así había sido, ya que por más que hubiesen tenido relaciones en el pasado, no dejaba de dolerle en cierto modo cuando hacía aquello, pero claro estaba que era mayor el placer que cualquier molestia. Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke mientras sentía como poco a poco se acostumbraba ante la invasión repentina.

Sus labios en tanto se ocupaban de morder los ajenos, empujando la lengua de Sasuke para comenzar una especie de pelea entre ambas, moviendo un poco su cabeza, encajando perfectamente. Su respiración era acelerada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, pero quería más, así que fue Naruto quien comenzó a moverse, saliendo sólo a la mitad para volverse a penetrar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y separándose del candente beso para tomar el mayor aire posible, el cual en realidad parecía quererse acabar ante tanta sensación acumulada en su cuerpo.

— Muévete que no ayudas… - dijo Naruto apretando con las manos la cadera contraria para que profundizara más.

— Yo no soy el que lloraría.- Replicó. Le miró fijamente, hipnotizado por el nuevo brillo de los ojos azules. A tientas le buscó los tobillos, tomándolos para enrollárselos en la cintura. Gracias a eso y los movimientos que ambos habían estado haciendo, Sasuke encontró un ángulo extraordinariamente placentero para él. Un resquicio de su mente, que aún no estaba perdido, le había pedido que se enfocara en que también fuera placentero para Naruto, pero la forma en cómo lo estaba apretando, la resistencia al entrar, la reticencia de dejarlo salir... ¡Era simplemente alucinante!.

Tuvo que apretar los labios, porque no pudo permitirse el ser piadoso y no moverse tan fieramente como lo estaba haciendo. Había recargado las manos a los costados de Naruto, arremetiendo con toda la intensidad que sus músculos permitían. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo la piel caliente, y el escalofrío inevitable al sentir las gotas de sudor que le bañaba el cuerpo. Naruto emitía sonidos maravillosos, que no sabía ni le importaba distinguir si eran de placer o dolor. Su mente se nubló mientras lo embestía.

Pero el rubio no estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo, debía admitir que al principio aquella rudeza al entrar, que parecía nada importarle si le lastimaba, le terminó excitando aún más, pero después, aquel leve dolor, sólo se había convertido en un inmenso mar de placer. Llevándole sin piedad a un estado casi suspendido del mundo real.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones, casi escuchaba el respirar de Sasuke, podía sentir el movimiento rápido que la cama hacía al mismo tiempo que ellos, golpeando ligeramente la pared ante cada embestida brusca que el otro daba.

Sus manos resbalaban por los costados ahora sudorosos del otro, apretando sin piedad la piel bajo sus dedos, atrayéndole así hasta su pecho, sintiendo los cabellos largos de Sasuke golpearle el rostro, y algunos otros pegados en su frente, aunque los suyos estaban igual, desordenados y algo húmedos.

Y luego de varios minutos de intenso movimiento, y fuertes embestidas. Sintió de nuevo que no podía más, su miembro se hinchó más, y el típico cosquilleo que le avisaba el próximo orgasmo le embargó. Logrando que mordiera su labio con bastante fuerza para no gritar.

Buscó con insistencia los labios de Naruto. Sintió los dientes sobre ellos, así que no pudo besarlos como quisiera. Abrió la boca, le hacía falta aire.

Abrió los ojos, y bajo los párpados caídos las pupilas oscuras de Sasuke, observaron con detenimiento el rostro contraído debido al placer de Naruto. No podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que se ahogaba, porque precisamente en ese momento, el hormigueo que le había estado haciendo sentir agradables espasmos, se había liberado en un torrente blanquecino. Internamente sus brazos y piernas palpitaban casi a la par que su corazón acelerado, su respiración aún no podía ser moderada.

Se desplomó sobre Naruto, aún negándose a abandonar esa calidez que lo abrazaba. Le dolía un poco la cintura, quizá Naruto al culminar, lo había apretado más de lo debido. Claro que tampoco iba a quejarse, lo había pasado malditamente bien

— Ya suéltame, pedazo de idiota.- Le dijo con el poco aire que había recuperado. Pero... Naruto no le desenrollaba las piernas.- ¿Qué pretendes?. – Elevó un poco la cabeza, como intentando inútilmente atravesar con la vista la cortina, sólo para intentar notar la puerta. Hasta ahora que se le bajaba el calentón, comenzaba a preocuparse por que los hallaran.

Y fue entonces el turno de Naruto para sonreír con malicia. Por lo que enredó los brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y apretando su agarre con las piernas, impidió que el otro abandonase su entrada.

— No te dejaré ir hasta que llegue la enfermera o la doctora para buscarme… después de todo, no pasa de que encuentren a dos adolescentes que acaban de fornicar y con suerte... nos expulsan a los dos. – y esta vez sonrió de lado con la malicia que pocas veces había demostrado en su rostro, devolviéndole las palabras al moreno.

Mientras iniciaba una nueva lucha con los labios ajenos, para callar cualquier posible reclamo y además saborearlos como tanto le gustaba.

Con la fuerza adicional que Sasuke poseía cuando se enfadaba, le tomó el cabello a Naruto, para liberarse con un duro jalón de él. Cuando iba a replicar algo, le silenció tapándole la boca.

Le hizo una seña para que escuchara en silencio. Se escuchaba una respiración más en el cuarto. Al parecer Naruto había comprendido, porque había aligerado el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura. Comprimió los ojos al sentir un ligero dolor porque su miembro ya flácido salió de Naruto. Expectante, corrió un poco la cortina, permitiendo que Naruto se asomara también, cubriéndose de paso los cuerpos desnudos.

— ¡Yo! – dijo Kakashi en su muy peculiar manera de saludar, mostrándose feliz.

Sasuke quería morir. Y Naruto… bueno, Naruto pensó que con tal de ver una vez más aquella expresión única en el rostro del moreno, ese que variaba muy pocas veces, sí repetiría la acción, al menos una vez más.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤** Žhёиα HîK & Żūsαku Κάzэ **¤—

_"…Disfrutar de todos los placeres es insensato; evitarlos, insensible..."  
Plutarco_

**Date:** September/20/2008  
**Time:** 02:25 AM _Tiempo de Zhena_ 04:28 AM _Tiempo de Zusaku_

Como pueden ver en la firma, ahora está también una querida amiga y autora que me ayudó, escribimos el lemmon por msn ya que estamos a más de media república de distancia, pero bueno, Gracias a ella por ayudarme a manejar a Sasuke, así que como vieron aquí es más seme xD jajaja. El siguiente supongo lo haré sola, si no es que me invito a alguna otra autora buena que me quiera hacer el favor, estoy pensando en un par de ellas pero dudo que quieran, pero muchas gracias a Zusaku que me ayudó bastante y la verdad me divertí escribiéndolo. Sabes que adoro como manejas a tus personajes.

Y bueno, en otros asuntos. Quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a todas las personas que se han molestado en escribirme su comentario y a aquellos que también dieron sugerencias, como lo notaron, tomé esta en cuenta. Ya que fue idea de **Miki chan**. Nosotras tan sólo la escribimos.

_TheLadyIvanov, Hitomi miri, Anahí Hyuga, Manzanita Roja, Chibi nena, Miki-chan, Saku ann, Asis, AngelyLove, AghataMalfoy-Uchiha, Rosy. _

**¡GRACIAS!**

Nos vemos en el siguiente… si así lo desean.

_«Gracias por leer, y de antemano por tu comentario también»_


End file.
